dannyphantomnextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilith Fenton/ Lil Spirit
'Lilith Fenton '''is a character created by Linariel and she was first seen in 2006. She is from the series The Three Halfas which revolves around Danny and Sam's future and their children. Her first appearance is in Adrian Spook where she is mainly a supporting character but does play main sometimes. Like her siblings she is a part of the new Team Phantom. She has her own co team of which she is leader (although her partners sometimes argue this statement) called Team Spirit. Though the name Lilith has been used for quite a lot of DxS children it can be assured she sets herself apart from the rest in a number of ways. Family Danny Fenton (father) Sam Manson-Fenton (mother) Adrian Fenton (brother) Jennifer Fenton (sister) Jack Fenton (parental grandfather) Maddie Fenton ( parental grandmother) Jeremy Manson (maternal grandfather) Pamela Manson (maternal grandmother) Lawrence Rivers (uncle) Jasmine Fenton – Rivers (aunt) Youngblood (uncle) Danielle Fenton – Youngblood (aunt) Hope Rivers (cousin) Benjamin Rivers (cousin) Rocky Youngblood (cousin) Raquel Youngblood (cousin) Ida Manson (great grandmother) Background Story Lilith is the youngest daughter of Danny and Sam Fenton. She almost died at birth if it wasn’t for her mother getting a c-section she would have along with Sam. Because of this she was a delicate child and the whole family plus her relatives watched her constantly. Of course she was oblivious to all of this in her own carefree world. When she started getting visions of the ghost zone it concerned Danny he asked Clockwork about it. He explained Lilith was crossing over before they’d been able to save her. She has this strange ability because a part of her will remained tied to the Ghost Zone. But the Master of All Time assured him that she’d be fine. Although unknown to her parents, Lilith had been close to dying once or twice but Clockwork fed her a baby formula meant for ghosts that helped her supply her with the right nutrients to keep her alive. It also kept her completely tied to human realm not allowing her ghost genes to appear. At age six she learned about her family’s paranormal heritage and she embraced it excitedly. Then when her brother became a halfa she anticipated the day she’d get her powers. But sadly a month went by after her birthday and her patience grew thin without any sign she was a hybrid. Then she was approached by Plasmius who promised to help force her ghost powers doormat. Wanting nothing else she agreed to his terms of training her and he helped her into a machine which went through a very painful process of drawing out the strands of ghost DNA buried within. The machine worked and she was half ghost but Vlad realized she wasn’t as powerful as he first thought she’d be. In fact Lilith was the weakest sometimes transforming human at random and her ecto rays not having as much force. He decided he’d use her for something else. Luckily she found out what he was up to and escaped. Now she fights ghosts on daily basis with her father, and siblings. She works the hardest to develop her powers determined to become stronger. Personality Lilith is an optimist with a perky nature that just isn’t easy to bring down. She does her best maintain a sunny disposition even when she is upset believing that isn’t right to be pessimistic. She’s a determined individual who won’t let obstacles keep her down and has a fighting spirit that just won’t give up. She’s inherited her mother’s sarcasm although she doesn’t use it nearly as much. She’s a tough girl having been given the label of tomboy by her peers. She’s also affectionate, fun loving person who just tries to keep a postive attitude in most situations. Quirks She is usually able to keep her temper down but some people (her sister Jenn, and classmate Gerard for instance) can push her over the edge leading to a black eye for whoever is within hitting range. She tends to be naïve especially around things that could kill her. She isn’t a very patient person wanting to get something done right away and doesn’t leave it alone till it’s finished. Because of her sarcastic side she is known to randomly back sass others. Also her powers are far weaker then her siblings and she’s known to transform into her human half in the middle of battles. Appearance In her human her hair is somewhat a mixture of her father’s style with bangs that fall into her face. Lilith also has long hair that reaches her butt is usually always seen up in a pony tail. Her eyes are a mixture of both of her parents a shade of blue lavender almost similar to her grandmother Maddie. While in her ghost form she has silver blue hair and glowing blue eyes (similar to the shade her father Danny Phantom’s become come when he is manipulating his ice powers). Lilith one of the shortest people in her age group. She’s at least 5 to 8 inches shorter then most of the teens. She is a true tomboy at heart and wouldn’t be caught dead in anything feminine most of the time. She likes to wear comfortable practical clothes rather then going for style. You will always find something animal related in her clothing of choice. Lilith rarely is seen without a smile she always seemsto be in a good mood. Which is usually true. Lilith’s ghost suit has a more feminine approach (then she cares to admit) yet still carries the essence of a tomboy. It’s a baggy shirt, and a pair of matching gymnastics shorts. Her sister Jenn helped give it a little style and flair. She likes the fact that it’s easy to move in because of her past history as a gymnast she needed something flexible to fit her style of fighting. Powers * Blue ectoplasm blasts and shields * Pink ghost sense * Flight * Invisibility * Intangibility * Random visions of the Ghostzone * Wind Based-powers Alliances Shadow/ Watch Eyes Gerard ''Kline/ Scarlet Other * Lilith’s name comes from the time Sam named her flour sack that in ‘Life Lessons’. It means ghost or spirit. * Despite being an animal lover she is not a vegetarian however she doesn’t like eating a lot of meat and won’t eat any animal that she’s seen before it was murdered. * She has a black cat named Shadow whom she saved when she was ten. There isn’t any other pet/guardian that comes close to him. * Being born premature Lilith is the shortest in her class and one of the shortest her age group. * Having inherited more of her grandmothers and Aunt Jazz’s looks some people don’t believe Lilith is the daughter of Danny which really annoys her. It’s one of a few things that can make her temper come out. * Until Lilith was twelve she had a speech impediment but was able to over come this. She still has trouble pronouncing words sometimes. Her strangeness never got her far in the social ranks at school others couldn’t understand why she was so weird. * Lilith plans to one day have a job involving both ghost fighting and being an animal rescue officer. * Lilith’s makes up for her lack of powers with a lot of ghost hunting gear courtesy of her grandparents, or at times her brother. * Lilith gets dizzy and pink mist comes out of her mouth when a ghost is near. * Lilith’s Perferred voice actress would be Mae Whitman External Links Her Brother’s Story Fanclub of Lilith and her Siblings Category:CanonXCanon Next Gens Category:DannyxSam Next Gens Category:Danny Next Gens Category:Sam Next Gens